


RELEASE AND WAIVER OF LIABILITY

by mnemememory



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, I think I'm funny, Mobile Unfriendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 10:15:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15532059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mnemememory/pseuds/mnemememory
Summary: RELEASE AND WAIVER OF LIABILITYASSUMPTION OF RISK, AND IMDEMNITY OF AGREEMENTABANDON HOPE, ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE





	RELEASE AND WAIVER OF LIABILITY

**Author's Note:**

> I basically googled "release forms" and pulled stuff out of google images. I was gonna source this, but my computer crashed (it was very sad) and I lost all my open web pages, so. Short story: I've got no clue wtf I'm doing.
> 
> (edited 23/08/2018 cause formatting is the Actual Worst)

  **RELEASE AND WAIVER OF LIABILITY**

**ASSUMPTION OF RISK, AND INDEMNITY OF AGREEMENT**

**ABANDON HOPE, ALL YE WHO ENTER HERE**

READ THIS CAREFULLY BEFORE SIGNING IT. YOUR SIGNATURE INDICATES THAT YOU BOTH UNDERSTAND AND AGREE TO THE TERMS AND CONDITIONS. BY SIGNING THIS RELEASE FORM, YOU AND MEMBERS OF YOUR IMMEDIATE FAMILY ARE GIVING UP CERTAIN LEGAL RIGHTS, INCLUDING; THE RIGHT TO SUE OR RECOVER DAMAGES IN THE CASE OF INJURY, DEATH OR PROPERTY DAMAGES, FOR ANY REASON, INCLUDING BUT NOT LIMITED TO NEGLIGENCE ON THE PART OF ANY MEMBER OF THE MIGHTY NEIN.

I, _______________________ on behalf of myself [and any CURRENT travelling companions under the age of majority] agree to the terms and conditions stated in this release form. I will not seek any compensation for any damages that may befall me during my period of company with the Mighty Nein. I HEREBY:

  1. Acknowledge that undertaking any sort of venture with the Mighty Nein is inherently dangerous, and may result in accidental (or non-accidental) injury and/or death  
  

  2. Acknowledge that there is some fucked up shit in the world, and the Mighty Nein is not responsible for keeping me or any guests I may bring alive  
  

  3. Acknowledge that while in the company of such esteemed companions, I must conduct myself in a manner befitting the reputation of the group; this includes (but is not limited to)  
  
\- Not getting any member of the Mighty Nein kicked out of any sort of drinking establishment   
    a. If it’s going to happen, Beauregard will be the one to do it   
  
\- Not making overly aggressive actions towards small children, with the exception of: if they are directly involved in/or are making aggressive actions towards myself [or any member of my CURRENT* travelling party] and/or the Mighty Nein  
  
\- Not slandering any member (past or present) of the Mighty Nein  
    a. Especially Beauregard  
    b. It’s too easy  
  

  4. Acknowledge that if I [or any member of my CURRENT travelling party] is annoying, the Mighty Nein reserves the right to kill them  
  

  5. Acknowledge that if I [or any member of my CURRENT travelling party] makes what could be deemed a threatening or aggressive action towards Mighty Nein member Caleb Widogast, they will get a crossbow bolt to the back  
  

  6. _Mreow  
  
_ \- [Translation provided by Nott the Brave]: Acknowledge that if I [or any member of my CURRENT travelling party] make what could be deemed a threatening or aggressive action towards Mighty Nein member Caleb Widogast, I will be attacked by an EXTREMELY angry cat, and possibly lose my eyes


  1. Acknowledge that any/all written materials (including, but not limited to: books, spell scrolls, letters) procured along the course of this journey are the excusive property of the Mighty Nein (by extension, the exclusive property of Caleb Widogast)  
  
\- All forms of standardised currency will be shared out equally amongst members of the Mighty Nein and myself [and any member of my CURRENT travelling party]. Compensation for lost funds with regards to said written materials will be provided at the discretion of Caleb Widogast  
  

  2. Acknowledge and will be comfortable with being drawn, possibly in the middle of the night, possibly without being first asked permission, possibly in compromising positions with other members of the Mighty Nein and/or random person and/or monster encounters  
  

  3. "Go fuck yourself"



* CURRENT defined as “presently travelling with”; excludes FORMER travelling companions (esp. if parting is non-amicable)

I HAVE READ THIS AGREEMENT. I ACKNOWLEDGE THAT IN SIGNING THIS RELEASE FORM, I AM SURRENDERING MY [AND THAT OF MY IMMEDIATE FAMILY’S] LEGAL RIGHTS. I FURTHER CERTIFY THAT I AM OF LEGAL AGE, AM NOT POSSESSED, AM NOT PREGNANT, AM NOT BEING STALKED BY ANY CREATURE[S] OF DANGEROUS INCLINATION [AND, IF SO, HAVE INFORMED THE MIGHTY NEIN OF ANY SUCH OCCURRENCE], AM NOT EASILY OFFENDED, AND AM DEVOID OF ANY FORM OF COMMON SENSE.

 

 

 

 

 

________________________________________              ___________________________________

Participant Signature                                                                                         Date

**Author's Note:**

> "What on earth is this?"  
> "SHUT UP AND SIGN IT DEUCES!"  
> "I'm a little confused as to why you need a release form..."  
> "JUST DO WHAT SHE SAYS DEUCES!"  
> "This looks very professional. Did you write it up?"  
> "MOLLY SAID IT WAS IMPORTANT!"  
> "...who's Molly?"


End file.
